


Nostalgia

by MamaG



Category: The Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Brother/Sister - Freeform, Gen, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaG/pseuds/MamaG
Summary: Her big brother is getting married and she can’t help reminiscing.





	Nostalgia

Gigi Darcy watches him walk down the aisle, Aunt Catherine on his arm. He escorts her to her seat in the second row and then stands facing the crowd.  
All of a sudden all she can think of is when he was 14 and so scrawny, and went through a very brief Blink 182 phase. She would come home from 3rd grade to find him jumping around shaking his head, dancing to Carousel, his school tie bouncing against his chest. All she can think of is how he won’t eat eggs if they’ve been touched even a little bit by syrup. Or how he held her for what seemed like weeks after their parents died putting off his own grief to attend to hers. Or how he saw her every single day for two months after the George debacle, no matter how poorly she treated him. All she can think of is how much he looks like their father right now, in their father’s jacket and cuff links, about to put on their fathers ring. Or the way his face looked, after he confessed his love for Lizzie the first time, as he told her “I’m such an idiot Gigi.” So broken-hearted.  
She’s abruptly hit with the notion that it should be her mother here thinking these thoughts and not just her, she shouldn’t be thinking anything except how happy she is to have a sister.  
Fitz is suddenly guiding her down the aisle, she glances back at Lizzie looking nervous but beautiful and excited next to her father. She can’t help it, she squeezes Fitz’ arm and begins to cry.


End file.
